


【授翻】如果UT/US/UF/SF/HT/SFR/FSG骨兄弟手冲时被你发现，他们会有什么反应

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, SF sans/reader, SFG papyrus/Reader, SFG sans/Reader, SFR papyrus/Reader, SFR sans/Reader, Sans/Reader, Sf Papyrus/Reader, UF Sans/Reader, US Sans/Reader, Us papyrus/reader, ht papyrus/reader, ht sans/reader, uf papyrus/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	【授翻】如果UT/US/UF/SF/HT/SFR/FSG骨兄弟手冲时被你发现，他们会有什么反应

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/583042) by absurdmageart. 



Ask：嘿，要是某天骨兄弟们超害羞的小恋人来家里找他们(可能是因为想问或想说点事)。在此之前，你已经去他们常去的地方找了一圈，最后才来他们的房间。虽然在开门前，你隐约听见骨兄弟提到了你的名字，还小声地嘀咕着什么，但你还是有点失礼地推开了门。只是你没想到，骨头们是在里面手冲(或者在换衣服)，而且，你们俩的关系还没发展到宽衣解带的地步，于是——

作者语：那我就设定他们是手冲时被你逮到吧，我觉得这个好像更有意思。

原杉  
他陷入了尴尬之中。他实在没料到会在这种时候被你抓住，所以他可能会有点凝固，手指也进退两难，眼窝里的光点都熄灭了。Sans其实并不排斥在你面前做手活，只是你把他吓了一跳。当他从最初的震惊中缓过神来，他会问你是否愿意现场围观，因为，他已经蓄势待发了。

原帕  
尽管闯进门的是你，但连珠炮般地不停道歉的反而是Papyrus。他整张脸都散发着明亮的橙光，拼命地想办法遮住自己的身体，感觉窘迫极了。

蓝莓  
他发出短促的惊叫，飞快地拉过被子盖住自己。虽然平时的蓝莓性格开朗又直率，但现在，他说出口的每句话都变得磕磕巴巴。

烟枪  
他像原杉那样完全凝固了。但和原杉不同，他可能不会再解冻，直到你主动开始对他说话。

Boss  
他立刻变成了鲜红色的火球，尖声大叫着让你出去！你得学会敲门！他太尴尬了，这是个很私人的问题，他绝对不想要你看到他这幅样子。

Fell  
他脸上发出明亮的红光，对着你大喊大叫：马上给我滚出去！去学学怎么敲门！

紫莓  
紫色光芒在他的颧骨上闪烁。他试图为自己解围，说他没想到你会在这种时候出现，但你已经无法从大脑中删除这副画面了。

财迷  
哦嘿，想一起来吗？

红莓  
他一边继续忙活，一边叫你出去。你没注意到他正在兴头上吗？也许下次要记得敲门哦。

大狗  
请务必过来观赏。星星啊，他要让你看着他释放自己，光是想到这点，他就止不住地呻吟起来。

Horror  
他蓝光四溢的脸转了过来，有点滑稽地盯住你看了半个世纪，直到你默默地从他的房间里倒退出去。你们俩之后就假装什么都没发生吧。

Sugar  
条件反射般地说对不起，他简直不敢相信你居然抓到他在手冲！他可能会惊慌一段时间。

红酒  
不失礼数地请你离开房间，别忘了下次进屋前要敲门。在你走后，他还会继续动作，不过他颧骨上的红色光晕还是明显到肉眼可见。

咖啡  
先是语无伦次，然后开始抓狂。他怎么会被你抓到呢！他整副骨架子都快被明黄色吞没了，近乎绝望地抓起手边任何能够到的东西遮掩自己。最后，他只能掩耳盗铃似的把脸埋在自己的手臂里，想以此避免尴尬。


End file.
